Maelstrom souls
by Nick Tanico
Summary: Life is a profound thing. It has its ups and downs. None truer for one Naruto Uzumaki, waking up in a strange world. Strong and Smart Naruto. And yes Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Act 1

"Human speech"

'Human Thinking'

**Jutsu/Technique**

[Flashback, A/N, and Lemons]

"**Non-Human speech"**

'**Non-Human thinking'**

_**Disclaimer-I don't own anything in the story aside from my own idea.**_

Life is a very curious thing. It is the most unpredictable thing ever. Some good, some bad, and some downright shit. You can't prepare for it all you can do is ride the tide and hope for the best.

This fact is true to one Naruto Uzumaki the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko, who was currently chatting with the men who was responsible for the death of his Sensei and the destruction of Konoha or the village hidden in the leaves.

Naruto knew that but it didn't deter him from confronting Pein or what he was really called Nagato. A senior of his under the same Sensei and when Naruto arrive he wasn't expecting a frail person, the men didn't even look like he could do much on his own or move without that contraption he was on, and yet the truth was there, behind vale or three of paper three ninja's were inside of.

"So Justice has finally arrived to takes his revenge" the red haired men said sounding much winded "do have the answer to my question Naruto Uzumaki or did you come here to surrender yourself in person" he finished.

"No I didn't come here to surrender. I only came here for my own answer how come a person like you who was the student under the same Sensei turned out like this and maybe then I'll have the answer your seeking" Naruto said.

"So you want to know our pain" Naruto nodded "very well I shall tell my…our past" Nagato began to tell him a tale of his and Konan's past. Starting of their orphan life, him meeting Yahiko and Konan, the struggles they went through, the hungry nights they spent, the cold, the fear of not being able to see tomorrow. He told Naruto on to when they meet the three Sanin's and their time with Jiraiya and how he trained them to the best of their ability.

Nagato told him about Yahiko's dream to bring peace to the Village of Ame and that the Akatsuki was founded for the purpose to bring an end to the tears of the village. Then he told Naruto about the tragedy that befall the three of them and gave birth to the men standing before him today.

"On that day I learned that. This cycle of hatred can't be broken and peace can't be achieve trough people understanding each other" Nagato stop for a bit and started directly into Naruto's eyes "now that you've learned of our pain do you still believe in Jiraiya-sense's words of peace Naruto Uzumaki. How can you be sure that you won't get swayed but this curse cycle of hatred" he finished.

Naruto was deep in thought. Thinking long and hard for the answer he knows he doesn't have but none the less he gave Nagato an answer "I don't know" this got both members shock and curious but none the less stayed quiet "I don't know if something as fragile as peace can exist in our world and even if we go through with yours people would still find a way and start their own rebel group like your friend Yahiko did" if they weren't shock now they are now.

"Using a powerful weapon and using pain to control everyone sounds the same as what Hanzo of the salamander did and it was the reason your friend fought again…the very thing he fought against" Naruto said staring directly at both of them "so in way you were becoming the very thing he stood against and that you betray his memory and his sacrifice. But the way see it he gave up his life knowing that you'll be able to save Konan and continue his dream. To live his life for him" those words shock the two Akatsuki members to their core. Naruto was right they both did betray everything their friend stood for. They were so wrapped in their emotion that they didn't think or wasn't thinking of.

"I've gone pain lie you have. I've been shun away, hated, starve, beaten, stab, poison, burn, educationally sabotage. All of that was because of the entity stuck in my stomach. I never asked to be a Jinjuriki but I can't really do anything about it now except keep moving forward and not give in to my hatred like you or the villagers did" Naruto stop to wipe a single stray tear going down his left side remembering his painful past "I didn't let the past hold be back and I never gave up unlike the two of you. If there is such thing as peace then I'll hold on to it and never let it go. I will lift the curse. If any kind of peace exists, I'll grab hold of it and never let it go. I refuse to give up" Naruto finished.

"You…how did…those words I…" Nagato trailed off. It was then Naruto brought out a small book "yeah…they're all from this book. Ero-senin's first novel, he wanted to change the world through his righting" Naruto stop as he opened the last part of the book "the last page thanks a certain pupil for giving him the inspiration he needed to get started…you Nagato" he said shocking the red haired men.

"It can't be…it must me a coincidence!" Nagato said in denial. Naruto shook his head "and the main character name is" by then Nagato flash back to when he was younger and was talking with Jiraiya.

[Flashback]

"Sensei" Nagato called out coming in the small house

"What's up?" Jiraiya asked.

"Am I interrupting?" Nagato asked looking over the table that was stack with some books.

"Well, I'm trying to wright a book but can't come up with any idea. I figure I might as well get something to eat to think better. Something the matter" Jiraiya asked on the last part.

Nagato shook his head "no was just thinking on our talk about hatred being the prevailing emotion in the world" he said.

"Huh…so did you thought up of something" the hermit asked listening intently.

"I…I don't know the correct path any more than you. But Someday I will lift the curse. If any kind of peace exists, I'll grab hold and never let it go" he said with full conviction "what's important isn't the way to bring peace, but the inner strength to believe it is possible" Jiraiya smiled at his student's words and found the inspiration he needed.

"I see…very insightful. You may be onto something" then ideas appeared in his head "you just given me great idea for a book" he said with a grin.

"Now what should I name the protagonist" he said to himself and look down to a swirling topping and his grin just grew.

Time skip after Jiraiya left. The trio went back with Konan comforting Yahiko "you can't cry forever Yahiko…we'll see him again someday" she said soothingly. Nagato slid opened the door and step inside their house.

Once inside he spotted a book and read it. A few pages and he started to imagine him as the main character.

"_Say your prayers, eh? I'm tired of playing tag with you" the Shinobi said taunting the main character. The main character huff thinking of his option and look at his palm that was holding two smoke bombs._

_Getting an idea, which probably his last if it doesn't work. The main character threw the bomb at the Shinobi. The Shinobi eyes widen and he was about to dodge out of the way, but the bomb exploded and smoke appeared 'smoke bomb' the Shinobi felt the main character approach from behind._

"_Guah!" The smoke started to clear and the Shinobi was standing in front of the main character weapons close to strike "give it up" he said._

"_Lemme tell you something" the main character said._

"_I don't want to hear it! Now die" the Shinobi said stabbing the main character._

"_Why don't you quit on trying to…" the main character poof out "to make me quit" the main character said from behind before delivering a chop to the back of the neck of the enemy Shinobi._

'_A shadow clone' the Shinobi thought as he fell to the ground, then the Shinobi glance up to the main character "go ahead kill me…there will be others…your village will be attack again" he said._

_The main character said nothing causing for the Shinobi to laugh hollowly "khehe…ours is a cursed world…as long as we Shinobi exist, there will be no peace" he huff out._

"_I...will lift the curse. If any kind of peace exists, I will grab hold and never let it go! I refuse to quit" the main character declared._

_The Shinobi was silent before asking "who are you" he asked._

_The main character extended his arm "my name is…"_

[Flashback ends]

"Is Naruto…my name" Naruto said out "If I gave up now then it would be a betrayal of not only myself, but to everyone who believe in me" he said.

"Why…are you telling me you're not going to change?" he asked not believing Naruto's word.

Naruto didn't respond and let Nagato continue "you have no idea how much pain you will go through. Not change…do you really think believing in yourself is going to be enough" Nagato said seriously "can you really say that? Can you really trust in yourself so thoroughly?" Nagato asked.

"If you the change main character, then he isn't Naruto anymore. I know I will be facing a lot of hardship along the way, but all I can do is push through it, push past the pain and never give up. That's what Naruto is about" he declared.

There was a moment of silence between the three of them then "I think…I understand" Nagato wheezed looking at the blond "you and I are sibling disciples. As student under the same teacher we ought to understand each other. This is what I said earlier" Nagato said quoting what he told Naruto "I meant it as a joke" Konan look at Nagato worryingly, thought the Rinnegan user seemed to be silent for the moment "you are a curious fellow to say you remind me of how I once. Would be lying" Nagato continued.

"I wasn't able to believe in Jiraiya-sensei's word…nor could I believe in myself" Nagato said. Naruto heard a slight click on the left and right arm brace that held Nagato's hands "I have a feeling that you won't stray from the path you've made for yourself. That's why I will choose to believe in you Naruto Uzumaki. I'll revive everyone I've killed and entrust you my Rinnegan along with all the knowledge on how to use it" Nagato finished before clamping both his hands together.

'Nagato must have fully trust this boy. I never seen him like this' Konan thought as she gaze upon the two.

"What is Nagato planning" Naruto asked the origami mistress.

"Those who possess the Rinnegan are able to use the Jutsu's if the six path of pain and the Outer-path of pain. Nagato acts as the seventh path…his eye technique gives him power over life and death itself" Konan said softly then look at her longtime friend "you're really going through with this" Konan said.

Nagato smiled weakly at her as he channeled his chakra "yes I'm sure and thank you Konan for being at my side" he said before muttering **Gedo: Rinne Tensei No Jutsu/Outer-path: Samsara of heavenly life Technique.** Naruto's chakra sense detected a large number of chakra signature both Shinobis and Civilian coming back to life "now…come…closer…Naruto…Uzumaki" Nagato beckon.

Naruto climb the four wheel contraption just in arm reach of Nagato. Nagato smiled at the boy before him as he lifted his arms. He brought them up with great difficulty, placing his thumbs underneath both eyes and his index and middle finger on Naruto's temples, gaining the blond Jinjurik's full attention "now this may sting a bit so please bear with it **Ninja art: Power Transfer Jutsu**" Naruto gritted his teeth feeling his eye being burn by hot flames after a few moments the pain subside and Naruto open his eyes "my vision…incredible" Naruto commented before looking at Nagato for answer only to find the men's eyes close and his chakra signature no more.

The two remaining Shinobi bow their heads in respect for Konan a brother in all but blood and for Naruto one of the strongest enemies he'd ever face to date. The scene change to Yahiko and Nagato's dead body being burn "what are you going to do now Konan-san. I would hate to think that you would go back to Akatsuki" Naruto asked the paper user. Konan shook her head "I won't go back to Akatsuki since Yahiko and Nagato where all I cared about" she said.

"I have a friend in the wave country you could go too. Ask for a guy name Tazuna or a kid name Inari. When you meet them tell them you're a friend of mine don't worry they'll help you" Naruto offered. Konan nodded as a small smile grace her face "I think I might take you suggestion as it may be time for me to retire form the Ninja life, but if you ever need Naruto don't hesitate to ask. As I too will believe in you, as Nagato did" she said.

Then she created a bouquet of paper flowers "please…this time be a flower of hope that blossoms eternally" she said. Naruto smiled to her words and accepted the paper flowers.

"You know shouldn't be the guy giving the pretty girl the flowers and not the other way around" he said jokingly. This got a giggle out the blue haired beauty "I suppose things are changing" she said.

Later Naruto place the bouquet of flowers on a small grave Naruto made for Jiraiya and walk back towards the village 'damn I'm nearly out of chakra, I bit tired' he thought to himself, not noticing the distortion before it was too late. A massive hand appeared and took a hold of Naruto.

Naruto tried to break free but he was too tired to do and was drag in, then there was darkness. When he came to his senses, Naruto saw he was standing near a bonfire "oh hello their dearie" a voice said, causing Naruto spun around. He was face to face with an old woman wearing a dark hood dress "no need to act hostile, as you can see I'm but a humble old lady" the old woman said.

Naruto sense no hostility from her and relax "tell me young men, can you indulge this old lady by listening to her tale" she asked. Naruto simply shrug and nodded, seeing as he couldn't do any for now "ahh thank you. You make these old bones happy" she said happily and started her tale.

"In the age of ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog" she started and fire from the bonfire started to make a circle, in the middle Naruto could make a surrounding area that was covered in fog "a land of gray crags, archtrees, and everlasting dragons" the projection showed a gray lifeless forest filled with dead trees, almost ash like and large dragons.

"But then there was fire. And with fire came disparity" the scene once again change to a large tree "Heat and cold, life and death, and of course…light and dark" as the image decent down the large tree to a massive cavern and in the center was a pit of fire or wall of fire.

"Then, from the dark, they came, and found the souls of lords within the flames" the scene showed people rising up and walk towards the flames.

"Nito, the first of the undead" a skeletal like creature stretches its bone hands reaching for a shard of flame and holding it.

"The witch of Izalith and her daughters of chaos" a woman wearing a hood covering most of her face, but Naruto could tell she was quite beautiful was holding another shard of flames. She wasn't alone as Naruto could see eight people surrounding her.

"Gwyn, the lord of sunlight, and his faithful knights" the image showed a men wearing a crown and standing behind him were black knight "and the furtive pygmy, so easily forgotten" the image showed a covering men holding a small shard, yet Naruto could tell their something about it that he could place it.

"With the strength of the lords, they challenge the dragons" the bonfire now showed a great battle taking place.

"Gwyn's, mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales" Naruto saw Gwyn along threw a lightning like spear, and he wasn't along as his knights followed suite striking the dragons. Naruto deduce that their scales hold some important significant, but Gwyn and his troops found out, Naruto knew he'll find out further in the story.

"The witches weaved a great fire storm" Naruto saw the flames further damage the scales of the dragons, he could see the scales coming of their body.

"Nito unleash a miasma of death and disease" the mass skeletal creature raised both his arms, with his right being a large sword. A wind of death followed behind him further damaging the dragons "and Seath the scaleless betrayed his owned and the dragons were no more" now Naruto knew how they found out. This Seath, this dragon must have told them about the secret to their everlasting life.

"Thus began the age of fire" Naruto saw a large kingdom filled with people and the lords who took down the dragons being seen as sort of gods "but soon the fire will fade and only dark will remain" her voice sounded like a warning to him than anything.

"Even now, there are only embers, and men sees not light, but only endless dark" the scene change to a woman outstretching her hand to an embers of flame and she was kneeling before a corps "and amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed darksign" the image showed a ring like fire around an abyss of darkness.

The bonfire suddenly flash and Naruto had to shield his eyes from the bright light but could still hear the old woman "yes, indeed. The darksign brands the undead. And in this land, the undead are corralled and led to the north, where they are locked away, to await the end of the world" then her words stop.

Opening his eyes Naruto found himself inside a prison cell 'ain't the worst place I've been' Naruto stood up and took a look outside his cell and saw walking corpses or really ugly SOB's either way it look like they were alive somewhat and look like they've lost their humanities. Naruto notice their eyes were black and hollow save for the ring like flames on them 'that must be the darksign and they must be the branded undead' he thought

Which begs the question 'where the hell am I' thought to himself lost to where he was.

Naruto heard something being drop and rock falling. Naruto glance up and saw a person wearing some kind of armor that reminded him of the time when he gone back into the past and meeting Sara. Naruto saw a dead corps that had a key to it 'I could easily punch the door opened but I might cause the celling to collapse on me' he thought. Then saw a hole where the bricks were 'hello what do we have here' inside the small hole was a ragged doll.

To the normal eye it might have been just a plain dirty doll, but to Naruto it held some sort of important significant. Naruto didn't know what but his battle harden instincts just told him so. Placing the doll inside a storage scroll, Naruto took the key from the corps and use it to open the prison cell.

Naruto then sense a presence coming his way, looking straight forward Naruto saw a knight from the old woman's tale coming at him. Thinking quickly Naruto took out a Kunai and blocking the incoming strike, grunting slightly at the powerful strike and feeling a bit fatigue. Naruto knew he can't drag the fight too long.

Using the narrow halls, Naruto side step behind the knight, shifting the momentum and making the knight falter a bit. Utilizing this opening, Naruto use the walls of the room to elevate himself above the knight and plunge his kunai into the back of his neck. Naruto twisted the kunai, Naruto remove his kunai by slashing horizontally out of the knight neck ensuring a killing blow.

The black Knight screamed a hollow scream and vanishes in a cloud of ash dust, leaving his Greatsword and a rock that he knew from Tenten that some rocks are used for forging weapons. It was also a fact that Naruto knew a knight or any warrior wouldn't be caring any plain rocks, unless if it had special properties or can be used for selling.

Naruto stored the rock inside a separate storage scroll and then pick up the large sword 'hmm their a bit of weight to it' he thought then took out an ink and brush 'good thing Ero-senin taught me a bit of sealing I can use a weight seal to modify the weight on this sword, seeing as I will need a good weapon' Naruto applied the weight seal and use some of his chakra to activate the seal.

Giving it a few test swings on some targets, which were slice in half. Naruto was pleased with the sword and decided to carry it with him. Naruto created another seal, and this one acts as a magnet so he could place the sword on his back rather than carry it on his back all the time.

It was then that Naruto notice a white floating object and Naruto knew just what it was "a souls but how I didn't use the Rinnegan's Human path" he said in confusion. Deciding to figure it out later Naruto stored the soul, somehow. In another storage scrolls "storage scroll one of the best items a Ninja could ask for" he said to himself then progress onward.

Naruto took notice of a greenish monster carrying a massive rounded hammer "in my condition that would be a bit difficult to defeat, good thing it is stuck in there heh" he muttered. Climbing out of the prison area, Naruto seated down near an unlit bonfire and had a chard sword on it. Placing his hand on the end of the sword Naruto was surprise when he felt a slight pull from his remaining chakra, taking his hand off he was a bit surprise to see the bonfire lit up "weird, among other things" he said to himself sitting down.

"Okay so the situation is. I'm in some other time line. Like when I went back in time and meet Sara-hime, a massive hand drag me into some dimensional portal and I found myself listening to an old woman's tale about this places past. The only clue I have is that old woman's story, from what I can tell. Those lords found something similar to the fruit that Kaguya did in my people's history, which gave them the strength to fight against the dragons. With the help of Seath, but weight I only saw three lords fight against the dragon where was the last person who took another piece of the fire and know for a fact to not underestimate something or someone so that person must have a sort of importance" Naruto said to himself trying to figure out just what the hell was up.

He sigh frustratingly "I'm getting more question then answers. The only way I can find some answer is go to that Kingdom I saw, but the question is where in Kami's name is it" he said scratching his head. Resting up for a bit to replenish his chakra, Naruto decided to move on forward seeing as sitting around won't do much good **"seems you found yourself in another mess Kit"** a voice Naruto recognize all too well. Naruto got into a meditated position and went into his mindscape.

"**Nice of you to talk to me in person"** Naruto stood in front of is a tall, beautiful, and voluptuous woman. She has a curvy and slender hourglass figure with a narrow waist, buxom bosom, firm DD-cup breast, and broad hips. She has fair skin and long, luxurious deep-red hair with sidebangs that cover her right eye. Her light green eyes are heavy-lidded and seductive with long dark lashes and accented by a shimmering purple eyeshadow. Her nose is fairly small, especially in relation to her large, red pouting lips. Her ensemble consists of a red, sequined strapless dress with a low back, sweetheart neckline, and high thigh slit. But the most noticeable features were the nine flowing tails "Kyuubi rested I hope" Naruto greeted.

"**Yes, my nap was quite pleasant. Till a felt foreign, yet similar energy flowing through you Naruto-kun"** she said her voice was ever so seductive as he remember for the years he spent with her "yes, apparently Pein or Nagato as it is his true name gave me the Rinnegan along with the knowledge on it" he said concentrating his chakra to his eyes.

Kyuubi purred out feeling the energy and power flowing through those eyes **"It is the Rinnegan, but it isn't as powerful as my father's. But still powerful enough, though you can't fully use it considering it would take time and practice, added to the fact that the Rinnegan has mess a bit of your chakra. So it would seem you would need to rework on your control"** she pointed out on the last part. Naruto nodded at her words, knowing that it would take a bit of time and shadow clone to get a good hold on using this tool "I'll get stared now, seeing as I may need it in this strange world" he said.

"**Yes, indeed from what I can tell from the different energy in the air. This place isn't to be underestimated you best work on your strength"** she said before giving him a sexy look **"I could help you work off some stress and work on your stamina Naruto-kun"** she offered and beckoning using her index finger.

Naruto smirk and took her offer as he indeed need to vent of some frustration he was feeling right now.

[Lemon warning]

In an Instant, Naruto was pulled into a lustful and passionate kiss. Kyuubi wrap her slender arms around his neck and Naruto place one hand on her hips, the other hand around her right round firm ass. Their tongue clash for dominance on who will dictate the pace of their session, a few struggles and Naruto won their clash. Naruto explored the inside of her mouth, eliciting a moan from Kyuubi, Naruto started trailing kisses down her neck and started to remove the pesky cloths that was blocking his view from an amazing site.

Naruto stop near her right breast and stared sucking on it, Naruto then conjure up a large bed and the two fall on-top of it. While Naruto was sucking on her pink nipple, Naruto's free hand played with her left breast kneading and his right arm rub the outer lips of her pussy. His reward was her moans of pleasure **"hmm yes, Naru-kun…more"** she requested.

Naruto happily comply and switch it up. Now his hand were kneading her breast and playing with her nipples, while he stared licking her pussy and sucking or her clitoris. Making Kyuubi moan out his name **"ahh Naruto-kun"** taking his right hand off her right breast. Naruto brought his hand down to her glistening pussy and inserted two fingers playing with her inner wet walls. Kyuubi's back arch slightly at the sudden stimulation but none the less welcome. She felt a slight heat coming off Naruto's finger which only added to the pleasure she was feeling, Naruto was adding a bit of chakra trough his finger for an added stimuli which was working wonders.

Naruto felt Kyuubi's inner walls tighten around his finger and her pussy started to leak more love juice, signaling that she was about to cum. With the thought in mind Naruto went overdrive and channeled a bit more chakra into his fingers making it vibrate. His left hand channeled a bit of chakra as it was rubbing her breast and pinching her nipples **"AHH NARUTO"** she screamed out her orgasm and took a hold of Naruto's head and shove it to her gushing pussy.

Naruto happily drank her honey nectar and would admit that it taste as good, dare he say it better then ramen. After drinking all her flowing juices, Naruto felt her tails wrap around him and he was suddenly flipped over by Kyuubi **"my turned"** she reap of his cloth revealing his well tone chiseled body and her prize **"it never it never seizes to amaze me Naruto-kun, you're thirteen and a half-inch dick. Which is all mine to eat"** Naruto suppress a shiver from how extremely seductive and sexy she sounded.

Kyuubi started light stroking his man pool, eliciting a small moan from Naruto. And then started slow liking his shaft and twirl her tongue around the helmet of his dick "fuck" he cursed out, he knew what she wanted and she was doing this to get him to say it. But being stubborn he didn't give in **"you'll give in eventually Naru-kun"** she said it sounded more like a promise then anything.

Kyuubi started slowly sucking on the tip shaft, like she was savoring her favorite lollipop. It was both pleasurable and agonizing at the same time "p…please" Kyuubi perk a single eye or more like she was anticipating for it **"please what Naruto-kun"** she said acting oblivious.

"Please Kyuubi-chan, don't tease me and start sucking on my cock" Naruto pleaded, making Kyuubi smirk in I told you so kind of smirk. In a swift plunge, Kyuubi engulf Naruto's dick. He shouted in pleasure feeling ecstasy shot up in his body. His head arched back and he grabbed her head, his fingers feeling her silk like hair. Kyuubi's mouth was stretched as she tried to fit his manhood down her throat.

Kyuubi shoved his long poll to the back of her throat, some tears rolled down her eyes but she manages to suppress her gag reflexes and started to fuck his dick with her throat. That made Naruto moaned her name out "ahh fuck, Kyuubi-hime" Kyuubi started sucking and deep throating him by every inch till she could feel it all the way down. This went on for five minutes.

Kyuubi could taste more and more of his pre-cum meaning that he was about to cum. She released his dick form her mouth with a pop sound, and place it between the valleys of heaven that was her breast. Naruto moaned feeling soft yet firm glob of flesh, as Kyuubi started to give him a tit-fuck and sucking the tip of his long member "KYUUBI" Naruto shouted out her name as he cum.

Kyuubi happily and greedily drunk all ropes of cum that he spurted finding the taste of Naruto's cum quite delicious in her opinion, evidence at the pleasurable smile she has on her face drinking it down. A few minutes and Naruto finally stop **"that was a delicious appetizer, but I want to go straight for the main course and dessert"** she said moving on top of him and positioning his dick near her wet entrance.

Both parties moan feeling their individual pleasure, for Naruto feeling her wet walls around his dick and for Kyuubi his throbbing dick just about to pierce her cervix. Taking the initiative, Naruto took hold of her hips and pulled her down. Kyuubi arched her head backwards and her eyes rolled back her skull as she felt Naruto enter her womb causing her to have an orgasm.

Naruto himself grunted a bit feeling her inner walls clamp down his erecting trying to milk him for all his worth. Once Kyuubi calm down from her sudden orgasm, Naruto started moving in and out of her. Hard and rough, knowing full well she like it and outright demanded it. Kyuubi moaned out and once she regains some of her sense she started matching his thrust every step of the way.

After five minutes they switch, now Naruto was on top of her with her right leg over his shoulder and her arc slightly placing one hand on his chest. As they match thrust, they made out and their tongue dance around each other. Three minutes and Naruto decided to lift her up, Kyuubi instinctively wrap her legs around his waist as Naruto pounded her **"ahh YES!...faster Naruto-kun…ahh harder"** she moaned out.

Naruto comply and did so. His hips blurred at the speed of his thrust and Kyuubi wasn't able to match his thrust for much long, as she felt in a daze of pleasure. Five minutes and the change position, without taking his dick out of her. Kyuubi was now on all fours and Naruto started fucking her doggy style. Kyuubi's tongue lolled out and her eyes seemed to be in a trance of some sort, giving her that fuck-stupid look.

"Damn Kyu-chan I'm about to cum" Naruto told her seemingly getting her attention.

"**Me…ahh fuck yeah…too…ahh…about…to…ahh…cum…inside me**" she said in her daze.

Naruto nodded somewhat understanding her and violently thrust in her making her shout his name. Her tails were waving around or wagging around, Naruto couldn't tell. But he could tell she was about to cum, from her tightening walls and leaking juices **"FUCK I'm CUMMING!"** she shouted her orgasm "me too, fuck" Naruto said also having his orgasm.

Kyuubi warm juices mix with Naruto white cum as she felt a torrent of it flow directly inside her wombs. Naruto felt her warm juices made it bearable for him since her walls were really vice gripping on his dick. A few minutes and they calm downed.

[Lemon ends]

Naruto slowly and reluctantly remove his dick from her pussy, albeit with some difficulty considering how tight it was. And he lay next to her "that was awesome Kyuubi-hime" he stated. Kyuubi giggled agreeing with him **"yes it was Naru-kun, it's been awhile since we last made loved. Considering all the bullshit that had been happening"** she said leaning next to him and laying her head on his chest, snuggling close to him. She sighs in content where she was.

"Yeah a lot of things have happened and I could hardly relax, now I find myself in an unknown world drag by a massive hand" Naruto stop for a bit and sigh heavily "I just can't catch a break, well now I had" he said referring to their session a second ago and lightly kissing Kyuubi in the lips.

Returning the kiss, Kyuubi could see how stress Naruto was. If their session was anything to go by, so she was happy to have help him relive the tension he was feeling. After all Naruto is her mate and her only favorite human, considering her opinion on the human race that says a lot.

They lay in the bed and enjoy each other's company for a few minute before Naruto sighs again, seems he's been doing it often these days "I got to go, not that I don't enjoy your presence is juts that…" he was cut off by a pair of lips courtesy **"I understand Naruto-kun, go beside I need to nap any ways and you need to go visit that kingdom to get some answers"** Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded and left his mindscape very…vey reluctantly, opening his eyes Naruto stared at the massive gate before. Naruto stood up and made his way to the large twin doors, pushing it opened Naruto found a large empty room. He steps in the room and walks few steps, just then a massive beast jump downed. Naruto dodge right as the beast breath fire at him, knowing his current position would only get him cornered and he spotted an opening above the beast. Naruto decided to run pass it and move to the open area on his left.

Once inside the gate door behind him close preventing the beast from getting him "don't worry I'll get you soon" he told the beast, which only growled at him. Naruto smirk at the beast and walk down the stairway and found another bonfire. Naruto lit it of course, seeing no harm that could come from it. Naruto saw an open path on the far left corner of the room and made his t it, once he did however Naruto side step out of the way as an arrow wiz past him.

Naruto spotted another Black knight this knight however was holding a bow, the pathway was too narrow for a frontal assault. So Naruto roll-dodge to the left side where a door once was and found a shield 'that was convenient, but in this kind of situation I don't really care' he thought to himself, taking the sword on his right hand and the shield on his left Naruto rush the Black knight.

Naruto saw the Black knight retreat, that got Naruto to think 'his possibly leading me somewhere' Naruto followed the knight and grunted a bit as an arrow struck his shield 'men those are big-ass arrows' seeing the arrow latch on his shield. The Black knight further retreated back and Naruto followed behind him.

Naruto saw the knight go through a shroud of fog and knew the knight was waiting to ambush him, so Naruto made a shadow clone and had the shadow clone go through the fog. Which someone causing it to disappeared, and Naruto was right as soon as the clone got through it was stab by the knight's sword.

Using the smoke Naruto charge at the blind knight at thrust forward his sword, thought the knight as able to last minute dodge it and slash at Naruto. Naruto was able to block his attack and push him back to the side slightly, the two clash blades with the knight on the offensive. But Naruto let him to see what kind of attacks knight as, taking an elevated position on the stairs.

Naruto six sense at an incoming danger then dodge to the left side, just as the knight was about to slash him again. Instead found himself flatten by and incoming big round metal object trough the wall, Naruto went in the wall opening to see if the knight drop anything of value but sigh as he found none well except another soul "oh, you…you're no hollow, eh?" a voice said, Naruto tilted his head to see the knight that drop the corps earlier "well you're right about that, I'm no hollow nor am I dead as you can see" Naruto said gesturing himself.

"Thank goodness" the knight said, painfully sigh feeling his wounds. Naruto winch slightly and regretted not learning any healing Jutsu he could use to help him "I'm done for, I'm afraid…I'll die soon, then lose…I wish to ask something of you…hear me out will you" the knight requested.

Naruto nodded deciding to hear out the knight request "regrettably…I have failed in my mission…but perhaps you can keep the torch lit…there is an old saying in my family…thou who art chosen…in thy exodus from the undead asylum make pilgrimage to the land of ancient lords…when thou ringed the bell of awakening, the fate of thou shalt know…and I can die with hope in my heart…oh, one more thing…here take this…seeing as I won't need them anymore" the knight said giving him his shield with a crest symbol and his sword, along with three keys and a red ring with some gold carving on it.

"Well with this sword at least people won't say I'm compensating for something" Naruto lightly joke, trying to make the situation lightly for the fallen knight. The knight chuckled a bit, which would probably his last "yes…you could…say that" he said.

"I shall fulfill your request seeing as this might prove to give me some answer" Naruto said accepting the knight final request. Then look down a bit "as a warrior myself. I could give you a warrior's end, rather than see you turned into one of those walking corps" Naruto offered.

The knight nodded accepting his offer "I am Oscar, knight of Astora. My I know thy name" he said.

Taking his sword and positioning it near Oscar's heart "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko" Naruto said before plunging the sword trough him "Na…Naruto…a strong…yet kind name…thank…you" Oscar last words before vanishing. Naruto gathered the souls from the two knights and place them in the same storage scroll as the previous soul he place earlier.

Placing the sheath around his waist and the shield in his left hand replacing the previous shield he had. Naruto march onward, making his way up the stairs he was confronted by a hollow corps. Naruto made quick work on the corps using the sword Oscar gave him. Using the key label undead asylum F2, Naruto pass two hollowed corps and one shooting an arrow rather easily. Naruto went into the small room and saw two armored hollow one was holding a sword and shield, the other same thing only a spear instead of a sword.

They charge at him, Naruto block the spear wielding hollow with his shield and side step to the right as the sword wielding hollow slash at him. Naruto quickly switch to his Greatsword and slice both hollows in half killing them instantly and once again seeing their souls "weird aren't they supposed to go into the afterlife" he muttered to himself as he stored the souls of every hollow he had killed thus far. He didn't find anything worth, well aside from a rusted out ring.

Before going through the fog, Naruto place the shield on his back to two hands the Greatsword making sure the first strike is a killing blow. Going through the fog gate, Naruto plunge at the deformed beast killing it in an instant, incidentally causing the floor to crumble 'oh shit' Naruto cursed as he fell, but luckily the beast as a cushion to prevent fall damage.

Naruto jump back as a massive hammer descended on him, Naruto glance at a much bigger formed of the beast he just killed moments ago "brining it on you bastard" Naruto said, rolling to its back side and quickly got two slashes at its rear side. The beast roared in pain and started to fly upward "how as something fat as you able to fly I'll never know" he said while dodging backwards just as the beast slam down on its massive ass.

"You're mistake you bastard" Naruto thrust his sword forward stabbing the beast making it howl in pain, Naruto took out his sword causing a fountain of blood to spill out of the beast "time to end this" Naruto said and jump on the large hammer and use it as a platform to reach its head, then with one great swing. Naruto cut of the beast head, blood erupted from where its head once was at its head was rolling on the floor.

Once the beast vanished Naruto collected their souls, and place them in what he called souls storage scrolls. Naruto also stored the large slab of rock material the beast left behind, but was confuse by the black shard "yet another thing I don't know about" Naruto sigh as he place the black shard in another storage scrolls "thank Kami I had a storage scrolls for storage scrolls" he said in no particular reason.

Naruto climb the ladder and made his way back to the first bonfire he lit, and then moved around the hole that he accidentally made. Naruto use the key labeled big pilgrim key, Naruto push the door opened causing a loud sound to echo through the asylum. Naruto saw walking corpses carrying torches, Naruto place his Great sword on his back and unsheathed the sword Oscar gave him, which had a marking read astora's straight sword.

Once he killed all of them Naruto made his way towards the edge, but before hearing someone "you, you. Give me, warm, Give me, soft" the voice said between cawing. Naruto look curiously at the nest "um…I don't have anything warm or soft, but if you accompany me I'll give some if I find anything" Naruto offered.

"Yes, I accept" Naruto just name her, since it sounded female. Snuggly, Naruto pick up the nest and walk to the end of the path way of the undead asylum "well how the hell do I get…" he was interrupted by a large crow that grab onto him. He heard snuggly call her mama and hope he didn't anger the large since it's a long way down.

**END**

**Author-well there you have it people, my Dark souls and Naruto crossover hehe yeah.**

**Now I won't be revealing much in the notes but I will reveal who are in the Harem, since I do love my harem: Fem Kyuubi (a favorite since my first fiction was a Naruto and Fem Kyuubi story), Quelana of Izalith, Quelaan A.K.A the fair lady or the white lady, chaos witch Quelaag (don't worry I already have a plan in mind for this two), and Priscilla (cause why the F* not right beside its Priscilla nuf said). **

**That them, for now I mean if you want to make any suggestion on the pairing then I'm opened, hell I'm even up for some Fem charactering.**

**I'll be constraining on the story as how I went through the game and put my spin on it like what you saw earlier. I can't promise fast uploads considering schools and work but I will update all my stories simultaneously, which reminds me please check out my other stories.**

**Naruto's current weapons are the Black knight Greatsword (which I was able to obtain and use) Astora's straight sword and crest shield. I'll have Naruto obtain all the weapons I've used in the game with some exceptions, such as Quelaag furry sword and Priscilla's dagger and scythe.**

**Thanks and I hope you all have a wonderful day**


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2

"Human speech"

'Human Thinking'

**Jutsu/Technique**

[Flashback, A/N, and Lemons]

"**Non-Human speech"**

'**Non-Human thinking'**

[A/N-I forgot to mention this but Kyuubi's body is modeled from Jessica Rabbit form the movie. Who frame Roger Rabbit?]

_**Disclaimer-I don't own anything in the story aside from my own idea.**_

* * *

"Wow" was what Naruto could describe the large kingdom he was seeing 'this make Sara-chan's kingdom looks small in comparison. But unlike her kingdom this place reeks of negative energy and insanity with a touch of madness. Wonder what happen here' Naruto thoughts were getting a great view of the large kingdom of what he assume were the ancient lords resides.

Naruto grunted a bit as the large crow drop him along with Snuggly "oh what do we have here" a voice said. Naruto calmly glance at the source of the voice to see a man wearing chainmail armor set "um hey names Naruto can you tell me where I am" Naruto ask the brown haired man.

That got a chuckle out of him "haha you don't even know where you are haha" he said with an amuse look in his face "then let me enlighten you to this place where it makes hell seem like a great place to live. This place is Lordran and where you and I are standing is Firelink Shrine connecting the undead burg, The Catacombs, and New Londo Ruins. Which only stretches even further in as you traverse this cursed place, a place where monsters, demons, and madness truly resides in" he answered.

Naruto nodded to his words and remain calm about what he just heard and asked next "I'm currently on a mission to meet with the ancient lords that resides in this place. May I know where they are Mr." Naruto trailed off on the last part remembering that he didn't ask the person's name.

"Oh you need not worry about my name I am but a Crestfallen Warrior, besides why are you asking the direction to one of the most dangerous place on this forsaken land. Why not have a seat and get comfortable. We'll both be hollows before you know it haha" he said laughing hollowly at the end.

"Well to be truthful I am not from this dimension and the only reason I'm asking you this was because of a promise I made to someone. I intend to fulfill said promise along with finding a way home" Naruto said slightly irritated by this person in-front of him "many warriors came here seeking that place and many died and turned hollow what makes you so different" the Crestfallen warrior asked.

Rather than answering him Naruto quickly made a Rasengan and slammed it to a nearby wall turning it to dust "I ain't you're average warrior that's why" Naruto said his Rinnegan blazing into life. The Crestfallen warrior wasn't faze by what Naruto did since he has seen many feat of magic, but it did truly astonish him since Naruto didn't do any sort of incantation and he wasn't using any magical catalyst. So he decided to answer him "well I don't know much but. There are two bells, two bells of awakening. One's up above, the Undead church. The other is far, far below, in the ruins at the base of Blighttown. Ring them both and something…I don't remember exactly what and it's not really much to go on, but I got a feeling that won't stop you" the chainmail wearing armor warrior said.

Naruto nodded, not much to go on but it was better than nothing. Then he remember something, taking a storage scroll, Naruto brought out a single souls "hey can you tell me why in Kami's name this soul didn't pass on" Naruto asked.

"I don't really know that answer for that and you should know that souls here now are kind of like currency and a favorite delicacy of hollows second only to humanity, those black orbs things" he answered and saw the confuse look on Naruto's face and decided to answer his soon to be question "you see. You only become a hollow when you lose your humanity and to gain humanity you would usually find it on a dead corps who were able to keep to their humanity or from hollows who had consume them. So you could say they are trying to stay sane by eating humanity or to stay alive" he said.

"I see very…interesting" Naruto said as he felt a bit disturbed by the information but it was still information to go on. Naruto then adopted a thinking pose on what he has so far 'so something must be preventing souls from traveling to the afterlife and in doing so disturbing the balance of life and death. Could the lord souls that the lords of this land took from the first flam cause this. Hmm I need more information on this. May be ringing these bells of awakening could hold some significant' Naruto thought looking over what option he has.

Which wasn't a lot the only he had going was the two bells "[sigh] looks like the only thing I can do for now anyways" he muttered to himself. Before going Naruto decided to explore the surrounding area for a bit as he got the feeling he'll be coming back here often. Taking a quick look around Naruto found another set of humanity, a ring, and a firebomb that he found out by testing it.

Naruto walk up on to some stairs to find a knight holding a morning star weapon, he knew this from TenTen considering her weapon fetish. Naruto decided to greet the men and at least get some information if he can but before he could the man beat him to it "hello there. I believe we are not acquainted? I am Petrus of Thorolund" he introduce himself since he saw Naruto wasn't a hollow or with the brand of the dark sign "well I'm Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha" Petrus look at him curiously.

"Konoha? I confess I haven't heard of such a place" Petrus said.

"Well Konoha is a very. Very far place that's why" Naruto said. Petrus nodded somewhat understanding what Naruto said "so Mr. Uzumaki may I ask what brings you to this place" he asked.

"Oh you know life of adventure and what not" Naruto said then asked "how about you oh and please just Naruto I'm not that up with um formalities" he said.

"Very well Sir. Naruto. Well I am accompanying my lady and her young Knights. She is young, but burdened by an undead mission. We are her defenses, to keep her from harm. That's all the extent I can give you I apologizes" Petrus said. Naruto shook his head a bit "no need I completely understand. I better get going and good luck with your mission" Naruto said turning around.

"And good luck with yours" he said.

Naruto walk back to the bonfire and lit it. Once he did Naruto felt a source of energy coming from below, curious what it was Naruto decided to investigate. Going down on some stairs Naruto saw a woman and Naruto recognize her from the flashbacks the old woman showed him "hey what can you tell me about her" Naruto asked the crestfallen warrior.

"Oh the terribly morose lass" he said.

"Yeah can you tell me anything about her" Naruto said back.

"The fire keeper she is. As the name implies she's stuck keeping that bonfire lit sad really. She's mute and bound to this forsaken place. They probably cut her tongue out back in her village, so that she'd never say any god's name in vain. How do these martyrs keep chugging along? I'd peter out in an instant haha" he said.

Naruto look at the woman with sad eyes reminded a bit of his own past with his own village. Naruto decided to remove her from her confines "I'll free from this prison of yours" Naruto said looking at her with gentle and kind eyes, unknown to Naruto the woman was surprise by the amount of gentleness and kindness Naruto eyes held so much so she didn't notice that Naruto already lifted her bridal style, which got her to blush for a bit, and before she knew it Naruto set her down near the bonfire "my what a gentle men you are Naruto" she heard the crestfallen warrior said.

'Naruto so that is his name. A kind yet strong name I'm sure' she thought to herself and meets his gaze and bright smile "well I couldn't just let her be. No one deserves their freedom taken away from them" he said causing her to blush red and look away, which Naruto got curious about but decided to drop it.

"**Naruto-kun why not uses the Rinnegan path technique Naraka path to restore her tongue"** the voice of his demon mate came in.

'Good idea Kyu-hime' Naruto said affectingly. Naruto look down at the woman and coupe her chin to face him "I need you to trust me as I want to help you if you allow me" Naruto said almost pleadingly. The woman notice his almost pleading voice and nodded feeling that Naruto would not harm her in any shape or form.

Naruto activated his Rinnegan and the woman gasp at the almost god like power Naruto was emitting. Naruto summon the King of hell and use its restoration properties. A green ball of energy flew out of its mouth and went into the woman "ahh…what…in the…" she got a shock look on her face as she heard her voice "my…voice…its back" she said to herself with astonishment.

"Well that something you don't see every day, tell me what was that thing" the crestfallen warrior asked. Naruto deactivated his Rinnegan "that was the Naraka path. One of six abilities that I can use, it has two properties either for restoring or interrogation. I've use the restoration part to restore her voice and a quite beautiful voice she has if I may add" Naruto said, which got the woman to go red from blushing at the compliment.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and may I know the fair maidens name" Naruto asked sitting close to her.

"W-Well I-I'm A-Anastasia o-of A-Astora" she introduce herself stuttering a bit as she felt her hear beat fast and her face red as Naruto got close to her. Inside Naruto's mindscape Kyuubi saw Anastasia's blushing face **'oh dear she might have fallen for my mate. Hmm I should have expected this considering my mates charm' **Kyuubi didn't mind sharing since she didn't mind it at all and couldn't fathom why some human have a problem with this, didn't they knew how fun it is in bed or to have a female companion to talk to.

"Anastasia a pretty name for a pretty young woman such as you're self" Naruto complimented. This just causes her blush to worsen and her heart to beat even faster. Naruto notice her reddening "your face is a bit red do you have a fever Anastasia" Naruto asked in honest concern, placing his forehead near hers to check if she has a fever or not.

Behind them the crestfallen warrior watch in amusement 'is he really dense or is he doing this on purpose. Oh dear her is that steam I see coming out of her ears [sigh] might as well help her' he thought to himself, deciding to help the poor young maiden before she fainted due to blood rushing to her head and cough lightly getting Naruto's attention.

"Naruto I forgot to mention where the bells are earlier" he said and Naruto nodded remembering that even he forgot to ask the crestfallen warrior "ah I too forgot to ask where exactly are this two bells" Naruto said scratching the back of his head in mild embarrassment, behind him Anastasia gave the knight a grateful look as she thought she was about to pass out from blushing so hard.

"Heh-heh well listen closely as I will not repeat myself got it" he said Naruto gave him a nod and listen intently "one of the bells is up above in the undead church, but the lift is broken. You'll have to climb the stairs up in the ruins, and access the undead burg through the waterway. The other bell is back down below the undead burg, within the plague-infested Blighttown. But I'd die again before I step foot in that cesspool!" he said.

Naruto nodded at his word, basically he had to go through a shit tone of enemies and travel the long way around to get to the first bell and then go down to a poisonous swamp 'great' Naruto though sarcastically. But as they say every journey starts with a single step or whatever that saying goes "thanks. I better get going I'll see the two of you latter crestfallen warrior, Ana. Oh and Snuggly if I find anything you like on the way I'll give it to you" he said before leaving not seeing the tomato blush on Anastasia's face.

The crestfallen warrior shook his head a bit "the boy is going to be a heart breaker in the future" he muttered to himself.

Naruto headed up towards the bridge on his way he encounter three hollows, taking out the straight sword and crest shield. Naruto parrying the first hollow Naruto plunge the sword deep into its stomach before kicking it away killing it in an instant. Naruto side step as the axe wielding hollow jump him, Naruto got behind the hollow and stabbed it from the back of its head.

Quickly blocking a forward thrust from a much heavier armored hollow, Naruto gave the hollow a swift kick and slice its head off. Naruto charge up the stairs and block an incoming fire bomb and quickly rush the hollow just before it could get another fire bomb out. Naruto then jump back as a hollow came down, not giving it a chance Naruto bash the hollows head with the shield pushing it over the edge causing the hollow to free fall to heights unknown.

Naruto raise an eyebrow when the souls of each hollow he killed appeared before him, shaking his head a bit Naruto stored each souls inside the storage scroll and went in the water ways, and was a bit surprise when he saw a large rat. Naruto stab the big rat and notice a black orb which, to his surprise was a humanity 'why would a rat have humanity' Naruto thought to himself **"who knows Naruto-kun"** Kyuubi said as she too wonder why on earth a rat would possess humanity.

"So this is the…" Naruto was interrupted by a hollow Naruto quickly took out the great sword and slice the hollow in half "as I was saying before I was interrupted. So this is the undead burg" Naruto said gazing over the place, Naruto sense a lot of negative energy especially from below 'well I believe this is the upper seeing as there is a lower area, might as well explore the area for a bit, who knows I might find some loot' Naruto thought to himself.

Before Naruto proceeded onward through the building he first explore the area, taking down two more hollows and zombies bellow, Naruto found only two things; first was another humanity and Rubbish. Now normally a person would discard Rubbish since it was generally useless but Naruto didn't do so since he could give it to Snuggly. So Naruto stored it in a separate scroll meant for items or loot items he would find.

Now Naruto proceeded onward through the building on the right, and went up the stairs "what the hell!" Naruto jump back and held up his shield, just as a large red dragon landed on a walkway he was about to cross. Naruto prepared to fight the massive creature but before he could do so, it flew away 'I'm got feeling that I'll be seeing it later' he thought to himself as he cross the walkway.

Naruto tilted his head as a bolt from a crossbow came flying in. Naruto unsheathe his straight sword cutting down the two hollows before proceeding up the small tower and quickly taking out the hollow crossbowman 'they ain't hard to kill, but they can take a lot of damage before going down' he thought as he asses the hollows he fought so far.

Naruto went inside the building left of his and lit another bonfire. Naruto then explored the area for a bit, Naruto notice a walkway leading to a rooftop with two hollows holding spears. Naruto decided to take them both out and gather some souls; since he remembered that it was use as currency. Waiting patiently Naruto parrying the first spear men and quickly stab it piercing its skull and then the next spearmen as it tried to bash Naruto with a shield.

Smashing the boxes littered on the left side which reveal a set of stairs leading down. Naruto went down the staircase and took out an axe wielding hollow. Naruto saw an individual outside the small building and went out to check "well, now… You seem to have your wits about you, hmm? Then you are a welcome customer! I trade for souls. Everything's for sale! Nee-hee-hee" the undead merchant said.

"Um… Yeah thanks, sure I'll take a look, and while I do can you tell me about this place" Naruto asked as he was taking a look the wears of the undead merchant "things are getting treacherous in these parts. A horrible _goat demon_ has moved in below. And up above, there's that _humongous drake_, and a _bull demon, _too" the undead merchant informed.

Naruto nodded as he bought a Repair box, the Residence key, a short bow, a shit ton of standard arrow and large arrow "I'm also interested with that Uchigatana of yours if you are willing to part with I'll trade a souls and a humanity" Naruto tried to negotiate. The undead merchant had a grin, or at least that what Naruto saw "you have yourself I deal, considering you bought a lot of my wears sir…" the undead merchant trailed off.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki but call me Naruto since I'm don't really like formalities" Naruto introduce himself.

"Great to meet you Sir Naruto and yes I am willing to part with this sword, oh I might as well explain that this sword has a special property to inflict bleed effect" the undead merchant said as he receive the souls and humanity from Naruto.

"I'm curious thus other sword have this kind of properties" Naruto asked.

"But of course. It's done through smiting but I do not remember which blacksmith" the merchant said.

Naruto nodded and thank the merchant 'I should try to find some blacksmith so I can further enhance my weapons' Naruto thought making a mental not to find a blacksmith. Walking back on top Naruto went to another building section. Using his bow and arrow, Naruto shoot down the two hollow that where throwing firebombs above the ramparts.

Naruto went inside the building and dodging an incoming axe mean to cut his head off. Quickly switching to his great sword, Naruto parry the first axe wielding hollow, plunging his swords through the hollows stomach, and quickly remove it, just as the second hollow was about to strike.

Naruto slice its head clean of and repeal an incoming jump attack from the third hollow, before it could recover, Naruto cleave the hollow in half. Once it was cleared Naruto inspected the room and there was nothing aside from a rusted gate. He tried to see if the rusted out gate, the word tried to, since the moment Naruto touch the rusted gate it fell. Naruto blink once and just shrug it off.

The stairs where the gate use to be lead to the lower undead burg 'you sense that Kyu-chan you sense that' Naruto sense demonic energy from the lower undead burg **"yes it's definitely demonic energy"** Kyuubi said feeling the energy of a demon, but it wasn't that powerful.

Naruto went down the stairs and was immediately rushed on the staircase by three undead attack dogs. Naruto jump behind the three dogs and quickly summon his new weapon the Uchigatana and slice each undead dogs 'so it affect animals too, from what I remember from the lore back at home, dead souls would travel to the afterlife to be reborn. But that is not the case here' Naruto thought as place the souls inside the scroll 'does it have to do with the Lord souls from the projection that old lady showed' the more Naruto thought about it the more it became clear that those shards are very important.

"**It's a possibly Naruto-kun, if you look at it those Flame shards could be the key to the balance of this word mainly the balance of life, death, and rebirth. Since that the fundamental of all world the cycle of life"** Kyuubi said further adding to her lovers theory.

Naruto decided to ask each of the lords about it once he meets them and opted to explore the lower areas of the undead burg "Somebody! Please, let me out of here! Somebody, anybody! Help me! Unlock the door" a voice called out.

Naruto turned right and located the source of the voice, Naruto use the lye and opened the door freeing a trap person "brilliant! You opened the door for me! Thank you; I am saved. I thought I might never escape. I am Giggs of Vinheim. A sorcerer of the school. I am much obliged for your assistance. Thanks to you. I may now resume my travels" the person now identify as Giggs said.

"No problem I am Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha but call me Naruto. So what will you do now" Naruto said introducing himself again, he's been doing that a lot today and he got the feeling he'll be doing it a lot "it's good to meet you Sir Naruto. I will rest a while, then return to Firelink Shrine and don't worry I have my sorcery. And I will be more cautious next time" he said.

Naruto nodded "well I took care most of the enemies above already none are alive" Naruto informed.

"Ahh that's splendid news, you Sir must be a powerful warrior from where you hail" Giggs complimented.

"Well I am an actually Captain of the Anbu black opps, which is consider to be the strongest, but just below our leader the Hokage" Naruto said, though in truth he was already strong, but held back his powers a bit, as to catch his enemies off guard by having them underestimate him "well I would love to stick around and chat but I have some exploring to do" Naruto said and left the room, but was stop by Giggs voice.

"Wait! I have to repay you for your help. Please I insist" by his tone of voice he meant it. Naruto sigh a bit but otherwise humor him, he really didn't care about getting paid for helping someone, as it is the right thing to do "fine, maybe you have some things I could buy and I insist on buying" Naruto said firmly and Giggs nodded.

Taking a look at his items and asked what each could do, Naruto opted on buying a Magic Weapon, an Aura Decoy, and a catalyst, seeing as he'll need to so he could use these items, after everything was set Naruto thank Giggs and told him to be careful on his way to Firelink Shrine, even though he already killed most of the enemies, he got a feeling this place has something up its sleeves to make his day bad or worst…both actually.

Naruto made his way down the path, proceeding carefully, having his shield and Uchigatana ready. The all the doors swung open and Undead Assassin hiding within started charging at him, Naruto replace himself with one of the Undead Assassin, just as one of them was about to stab him in the back.

Naruto move back a bit to giving him more room to fight. Two handing his sword and placing his shield on his back, Naruto hack away at the Undead Assassin, they never stood a chance as most of their moves were always similar and Naruto was able to memories their muscle patterns, enabling him to predict their movement and know when to dodge, parry, or strike.

Inside one of the room, Naruto found a Thief Armor set 'hmm better store them, I could possibly trade them, or I could use them as decoration' Naruto thought, though the last part he was certain of.

"**You know, all this fighting has made me horny Naruto-kun"** Kyuubi purred sexily, after witnessing fight, after fight, after fight. Well let's just say it got her horny as if she was in the heat. Naruto knew that from just the sound of her voice, and it would take a week or close to a month before she was sanctified when she was in the heat 'ahh good times, good times. Though everyone did wonder what happen to me for being good for a month' Naruto said in thought knowing his Kitsune could hear his thought.

"**Oh yes, definitely good times. And I remember you told them that you trained for a new move in the forest of death, and lost track of time hehe"** Kyuubi said and giggled at the last part remembering their dumbfounded expression **"so are you cumming in or…NYA!"** Kyuubi moaned as she felt a large cock thrust violently in her, well she did loved it rough.

'I'll have Seven Shadow clones keep you occupied Kyuubi-chan, still need to kill whatever at the end of this path' he didn't get a response, instead he heard slutty moans of pleasure, and if Naruto did look he would have saw two of his clones were pounding away on her pussy and ass, two were getting a hand job, two clones were thrusting their cocks on her large molds of flesh and last was fucking her throat 'I better rush this, my clones won't last that long with her, probably five or six shoots at the most, seven if Kyuubi-chan relents…which she won't' Naruto thought as he rush down and cut away at the Undead before him.

Towards the end of the path, Naruto saw a Fog gate "what with this place and Fog Gates, what adding to suspense or something" Naruto said to no one in particular, then felt one of his clones puff out of existence "and that's my queue to finish this" Naruto said and walk inside, but summon two shadow clone and handed them the straight sword and Uchigatana, while he held the Greatsword.

Once they step inside, they saw a large humanoid with four red-glowing eyes, a bovine skull for a head, and it was dual wielding a large Machetes. On side of him was two Undead Dogs "guys, take care of the Dogs, I've got the big guy" Naruto order, the two clones nodded and charge at the two dogs avoiding the four-eyed demon.

Naruto swung his great sword at the Demon, but it manages to block it. Naruto saw the second blade aim to cut his torso and quickly jump back. Naruto quickly slice the demons arms off causing it to scream in pain. Naruto saw his two clones had finished off the two Undead Dogs "guys still remember what Fire Jutsu Sasuke used on our Team Exam" the two clone saw what the original wanted to do and nodded "then let's have ourselves a Goat Barbeque" the clones nodded and made a several hand-seal.

**Katon-Gokakyi No Jutsu/Fire Release-Great Fireball Technique**

Two massive balls of flames engulf the Goat-like demon and Naruto saw his opportunity to strike, adding a bit of wind chakra to increase the cutting power of his sword, Naruto jump into the air and made a forward down slash, slicing the Demon's head off, before his body vanishes into nothingness.

"Keys to the Depths, another place to explore, but not right now" Naruto said to himself as he collected the loot that the Goat Demon drop, including its weapon "might as well make it my trophy" Naruto muttered and place the large Machetes inside a storage scroll.

Naruto continue on to the next path, which was beside where he fought the demon. Naruto went down a staircase and dealt with the two assassins at the bottom of the staircase, and the other one that was hiding around the corner to the left. The route was rather narrow but vertically spacious, with a short triangle staircase, Naruto dealt with the enemies easily.

Naruto climb the staircase and snipe the Undead archer above hime, just before he went up the circular tower staircase, heading up one level, Naruto saw a dark walkway leading back to the water passage 'cool, a short-cut, I could use this if I want to check out the depts. And judging from that metal door I saw that must lead to the depts. Now to go back to Firelink shrine and hurry since I feel only two clones left before Kyuubi pulls me in' Naruto thought. Knowing his mate, as soon as his clone is finish, she would instantly pull him into his mindscape. Is it annoying? Yes it is. Is he Complaining, nope he's not.

Naruto saw what look like the sister, or at least that what he thought. Of that Undead Merchant Male he encounter "Hmm, you still have your senses about you?" she asked. Naruto nodded causing her to giggle, at least that's what it sound like "I'm guessing you're a merchant as well" Naruto said.

The Undead Female Merchant nodded "why yes, why don't you take a look" she said showing Naruto her items. Taking a look, Naruto noted some worthwhile items; such as a fire arrow and a poison arrow "can I ask what's the bone for" he asked buying a high amount of fire and poison arrow.

"Well it simple really" she said holding up the bone "this is what you call a Homeward Bone, it can transport you back to the nearest Bonfire" she informed. Naruto had to admit, it sounded like Shunshin or Body Flicker Technique, but Naruto decided on buying some, you never know when something like this might come in handy "come again, if you please! Vee-hee-hee" she said waving goodbye to Naruto.

"Oh, back so soon eh Naruto. What that place too much for you" The Crestfallen Warrior said, lightly teasing Naruto a bit "welcome back Lord Uzumaki" while Anastasia greeted him with affection.

"No, it's not that and Anastasia, no formalities please" Naruto said.

"Very well Lord Naruto" she said making Naruto sweat drop for a bit and felt like this is far as he'll get.

"So how was the undead burg" She asked.

"Well, I've explored both upper and lower levels of the Undead Burg, along the way I fought this Goat-like Demon and gain this" Naruto took out the two large-Machetes, making Anastasia gasp in awe and The Crestfallen warrior to chuckle in amusement "you've slain the Capra Demon. Most warriors fell to its blade, but you manage to slay it. Impressive Lord Naruto" Anastasia said in awe.

Naruto scratch the back of his head sheepishly feeling a bit embarrass by her praise, thought it was well receive "um… Hehe thanks for the compliment, though you might be praising me too much Anastasia hehe" Naruto said sheepishly, true he half expected the fight to be longer, but considering he wasn't holding back, well maybe around fifty percent. Naruto wasn't all surprise the fight didn't last long.

Anastasia gasp a bit by his words, never before has she meet someone humble as Naruto, not from her experience at least "quite being modest Naruto, not many can claim to have fought the Capra demon and live. Much less slay the Demon" The Crestfallen Warrior said with a small amuse smirk.

Naruto was about to respond, till he felt the last clone puff out of existence 'she's still horny, can't say I'm surprise. Knowing her lust drive, I'll be even more surprise if she was satisfied from that' Naruto thought with a small chuckle, then got to a meditated position "I'm going to mediate to regain my strength, I feel a bit tired' Naruto said to the two, they both nodded.

When Naruto went to his mindscape, just then Giggs arrive and saw Naruto, he was about to greet him till Anastasia stop him "Lord Naruto is meditation to replenish his strength and does not want to be bothered" she said with a tone that got The Crestfallen Warrior to raise a single eyebrow to 'my such admiration for the blond warrior huh Anastasia' he thought in amusement.

"Apologies, I merely wish to greet him, as he did save me from a particular situation. I take you're Sir Naruto's friends" Giggs asked. Anastasia nodded as well as the chainmail armored warrior. Giggs smiled and the three of them chatted for a bit.

**End**

* * *

**Author-Cliff Hanger No Jutsu, ha-ha sorry about that but wanted to tease for a bit, well considering I'll only do a cliff once or twice.**

**Sorry for the long wait as I am busy with college and earning on my own, since I don't want to relay too much on my Uncle and Aunt, they've already gave me a roof to sleep under and food, among other stuff. So I wanted to support myself as well, along with helping the both of them as well.**

**Also I updated at least three or two of my story, so yeah I right each at the same time and till all is finish I don't update.**

**Please also check a fellow author who does crossover movie of Naruto his name is King Namikaze, check him out.**

**Naruto's weapons so far are the following:**

**Black Knight Greatsword**

**Astora's straight sword**

**Dragon crest shield**

**Uchigatana**

**Demon Great Machetes (trophy weapon)**

**I've Included Anastasia of Astora (and yes I know how her name is spelled but I prefer it this way) in the harem, why well I like her, as she was a vital part, at least in my opinion. When I've started the game and gathered those Fire Keeper souls.**

**Well that's all for now, please review, follow, and favorite and thanks for reading.**


End file.
